Simplify the expression. $(3x+2)(4x+5)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${3x+2}$ onto the ${4x}$ and ${5}$ $ = {4x}({3x+2}) + {5}({3x+2})$ Then distribute the ${4x}.$ $ = ({4x} \times {3x}) + ({4x} \times {2}) + {5}({3x+2})$ $ = 12x^{2} + 8x + {5}({3x+2})$ Then distribute the ${5}$ $ = 12x^{2} + 8x + ({5} \times {3x}) + ({5} \times {2})$ $ = 12x^{2} + 8x + 15x + 10$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 12x^{2} + 23x + 10$